adiccion
by albe20
Summary: ash y serena comparten una extraña relación donde ambos sacian sus deseos carnales mas prohibidos pero personas intentaran separarlos sin saber que la pareja desde hace tiempo se dejo de ser tan inocente mostrando un lado sádico desconocido para los demás.
1. prologo

Adicción(prologo)

En una fría noche en la región de kalos para ser más exactos en un cuarto de hotel cualquiera, estaban dos personas realizando el acto con gran entusiasmo, ambos disfrutaban hacerlo como se podía notar en las contantes sonrisas que se lanzaban entre ellos o en los delicioso besos que se daban apasionadamente, ninguno quería que esto terminara la delicia de escuchar sus cuerpos chocando contantemente era algo único como si de una hermosa pieza musical se tratase, estaban disfrutando como nunca ese momento y la muestra era en notar el sudor que desprendían sus cuerpos desnudos donde se notaba su agotamiento después de hacerlo por horas s, horas en las cuales el placer había impregnado todo el cuarto dejando una huella imborrable en él.

El hombre seguía en lo suyo disfrutando penetrar en el interior de la mujer, mientras estaba se mordía el labio para no soltar algún gemido ruidoso ya que a pesar de todo quería tener algo de compostura y no dejarse llevar por sus bajos instintos pero le era imposible hacerlo, su amante estaba bien proporcionado y era imposible no emitir algún alarido mientras este le brindaba el mayor placer que había sentido en su vida, él estaba fascinado por el hermoso cuerpo de su compañera donde se quedaba contemplando su fina piel blanca a la cual con sus dedos le gustaba acariciar de manera delicada y no solo eso le gustaba de ella, también admiraba su exuberante figura donde sus bellas curvas estaban bastante bien proporcionadas y verlas excitarían hasta al hombre más puro, además de sus bellos ojos azules y por supuesto su hermoso cabello color miel que tanto le gustaba acariciar, para el todo ese cuerpo de su amante solo el pertenecía a él y lo demostraba dejando pequeñas marcas en todo el cuerpo de chica marcando su propiedad como si de un pokemon intentara marcar su territorio.

En cambio chica le gustaba admirar el trabajado cuerpo de su compañero donde observaba hasta el más mínimo detalles desde su torso, sus fuertes hombros y además que le fascinaba sus bellos ojos color chocolate que este poseía.

Al cabo de un rato de seguir con su juego pasional, ambos sentían que estaban cerca del orgasmo a lo cual el hombre solo aumento más el ritmo de sus embestidas y la chica solo gemía ruidosamente al sentir como su amado la hacía gozar como nunca antes, al estar cerca del final el hombre beso a la chica con desesperación tratando de contener los gritos que haría su compañera al llegar al climax y cuando paso ese momento ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo dejando la esencia del hombre dentro de su amante.

Ambos estaban totalmente agitados y respiraban con algo de dificultad pero la sonrisa de satisfacción que ambos tenían nadie se las iba a quitar, ahora lo que querían hacer después de tan maravillosa sesión de amor era irse a dormir pero sabían que no se podrían hacerlo en ese hotel, debían regresar cada a uno a su respectivo departamento y fingir que nada sucedió como siempre.

Detestaban realmente esta situación donde ninguno de los dos podía demostrar su relación en frente de todos, pero así eran las cosas la reina de kalos no podía tener una relación formal debido a que la consideraban la persona más pura que existía en kalos y los seguidores de esta la considerarían una ofensa al título tener una relación.

Ella solo se reía para sus adentros al recordar la advertencia que le hizo Palermo cuando gano la corona, de pura no tenía ya nada hace tiempo que perdió la inocencia a manos de su amado y solo mostraba a los demás esa cara que todos querían ver de ella, la cara de una chica simpática y bonita que todas las niñas aspiraban ser al crecer, cuando en el fondo se escondía una bestia sedienta de placer lista para salir cuando la gente no la observara donde descargaría su sed por lo prohibido con aquel cuerpo que tanto deseaba con anhelo, el cuerpo de su amado, aquel cuerpo que se volvió una droga para ella cuyas dosis ansiaba más que nada en este mundo el cuerpo de su amigo de la infancia ash.

Ash por otro lado antes de caer en al redes de la lujuria y el deseo no tenía otra meta que no era ser maestro pokemon pero cuando descubrió el dulce placer de profanar aquel cuerpo que pertenecía a su amiga de la infancia, en ese momento que la hiso suya por primera vez su meta cambio drásticamente ahora solo quería deleitarse con aquel cuerpo que despertó su pasión donde cada noche la poseía como si fuera de su propiedad y claro que lo era ya que él fue el que el arrebató su inocencia y cuando paso ese momento la hiso suya para siempre.

Después de ponerse sus disfraces se fueron del hotel como si nada y al doblar la calle se despidieron como si fueran un par de desconocidos, solo cruzaron pocas palabas y se pusieron de acuerdo para la siguiente sesión.

Ambos en verdad odiaban esta situación pero no podían hacer nada al respecto, solo esperar a que serena perdiera dignamente ya que alguna vez ella medito renunciar pero no era viable palermo se opondría rotundamente eso y perder tan fácilmente solo levantaría más sospechas, sospechas que llevarían a los mas metiches a saber la verdadera verdad detrás de todo esto.

Al irse alejando sus respectivos hogares un pensamiento siempre los invadía por las noches después de concluir su acto.

"y si alguien tratara de separarlos"

La sola mención de esa frase eso solo los hacia enojar no podían soportar la sola idea de vivir sin el otro y si alguien los intentara a separar, la pobre alma desdichada sufriría como nunca antes ya que ash y serena ya no eran los mis chicos inocentes que solían ser antes, ahora eran dos individuos que hacían realidad sus deseos carnales más profundos a tal punto que lo hacían varias veces al día como si de respirar se tratase.

Pero lo que no sabían es que pronto su estilo de vida iba cambiar drásticamente ya que dos sombras del pasado de ellos amenazaban con hacer acto de presencia pero lo que esas sombras desconocían es que si les quitaba su "droga" ash y serena harían lo que fuera para recuperarla inclusive actos tan viles que solo eran propios de una mente retorcida que la sola mención harían temblar a cualquier hombre por más valiente que este fuera.

CONTINUARA

debido que mi fic de un pokemon la semana se acaba y será un capitulo muy largo decid remplazarlo con otro fic con la temática del asesinato y con algo de lemon espero que les agrade mi nueva forma de narrar.


	2. como comenzo

Como comenzó

Después de una agitada noche de pasión sin límites. Ash se dirigía a su apartamento que se encontraba ubicado a unas cuantas calles de ciudad lumiose.

Cuando llego a su departamento lo primero que hiso fue entrar a bañarse, sin duda lo de hoy lo dejo empapado de sudor como a su vez que lo dejo completamente agotado y lo que quería era quitarse ese olor para poder dormir tranquilamente.

El agua de la regadera comenzó a salir mientras el azabache se metía a bañarse. Poco a poco el agua hacia su trabajo borrando la evidencia de todo lo que sucedió la noche de hoy, Ash agarro una esponja para poder tallarse su cuerpo pero cuando iba a empezar su labor noto que tenía una mordedura en su cuello.

El azabache solo recordó como su compañera tenía el mal hábito de morder su cuerpo de él dejando a si su marca visible. Ash solo sonreía al reflexionar como esa manía de Serena lo hacia para dejar en claro que "él" le pertenecía a ella.

En parte era cierto ya que Ash siempre estaba ansioso para verse con Serena para tener relaciones, era una delicia hacerlo con ella era la única que sabía cómo encenderlo, provocando que tirara por la borda la gran mayoría de sus pensamientos dejando solo el del deseo por ella.

A ciencia cierta se volvió su droga. Una droga que lo volvió dependiente de ella, el cual no importaba que estuviera ocupado en alguna aburrida reunión o en un torneo el siempre pensaba en salir lo más rápido de esas aburridas situaciones e ir a la casa de su amiga a consumir esa droga que lo volvía loco.

Inclusive sentía que Serena le provoca lo mismo efecto que el sentía. Ambos se volvieron dependientes de uno del otro con tan solo recordar en las excitantes situaciones en las que se metieron para hacerlo. Como aquellas veces que lo hacían en restaurantes, centros pokemon, en el camerino de Serena o inclusive fueron tan lejos para hacerlo en la casa de citrón aun con su padre de él y eureka dentro de esa casa.

Mientras el agua seguía fluyendo Ash comenzaba a recordar todo lo que paso esa noche pero en especial le llegó el recuerdo de cómo comenzó todo esta gran locura.

Todo comenzó hace más de cuatro años después que Ash venciera a alain en la final de la liga kalos donde todos sus amigos que lo acompañaron por su viaje en dicha región estaban felices por su triunfo.

Serena fue de las primeras personas que lo felicito con gran entusiasmo además de citrón y eureka que también compartían su felicidad por la victoria. El azabache estaba realmente contento que una no podía creer que después de muchos intentos por fin había conseguido ganar una liga.

Ahora Ash tenía la posibilidad de retar al alto mando de kalos y retar a diantha para tener su título de campeón por lo cual se quedaría más tiempo en kalos para entrenar. Serena solo se sentía feliz que Ash se quedara más tiempo con ella por lo que ahora podría decirle sus sentimientos por lo cual le pidió su amigo que si podía acompañarla en su entrenamiento.

Ash acepto con gusto y por el lado de citrón y eureka ambos habían dicho a su padre que regresarían a casa cuando Ash llegara a la liga y viendo que se cumplió ya no tenían más razones para seguir viajando con él. Por lo tanto los rubios se despidieron de ambos sin antes prometerse que volverían a encontrarse y Ash y Serena lo prometieron juntado sus puños como aquella vez que el azabache gano su octava medalla.

Así fue que Ash y Serena fueron a recorrer kalos para conseguir más experiencia para poder vencer al alto mando. Fue entonces que en una noche donde ambos se quedaron acampar solos en el bosque bueno a excepción de pikachu desde luego, Ash se había levantado con algo de sed por lo que salió de su tienda dejando a su amigo roedor durmiendo. Entonces el azabache camino hacia un rio cercano para tomar un poco de agua y fue en ese momento que escucho un sonido peculiar como si alguien estuviera herido.

El azabache se quedó algo sorprendido por ese extraño ruido, de todos sus años viajando por los bosques no había escuchado algo igual por lo que quiso identificar el causante de aquel sonido, así que Ash camino con sigilo alrededor del rio esperando volver a escuchar el sonido y hallar su origen.

De pronto escucho otro sonido pero este era diferente al anterior ahora parecía más una risa. Así que más intrigado siguió caminando para buscar el que provoco el sonido y de pronto noto como se escuchaba ahora la voz de una mujer diciendo una serie de palabras incoherentes para el.

—sigue. —dame más duro. —no te detengas.

Ash después de analizar aquella voz se sorprendió al notar que esa voz le pertenecía a su amiga Serena, por lo que decidió buscar a su amiga fue entonces que después de seguir su voz por fin la hallo. Pero se sorprendió que Serena estaba acostada sobre una manta totalmente desnuda y lo que era más extraño estaba metiendo y sacado sus dedos mientras seguía balbuceando y tenía los ojos cerrados.

El azabache se había quedado perplejo al ver esa escena. No espera encontrar a su amiga en esa situación y haciendo ese tipo de cosas. La mente de Ash se debatía entre irse y dejar a Serena que siguiera con lo suyo o quedarse y observar todo el espectáculo.

Por supuesto Ash opto por quedarse a mirar ya que un parte de él no podía dejar admirar el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Serena. Su amiga era hermosa lo sabía al verla sin ropa sinceramente parecía que estuviera contemplando a un hermoso ángel. Si un hermoso ángel de caballo castaño y hermosos ojos azules que ahora estaba solo con ella en un bosque donde no había nadie alrededor donde solo él podía ver ese espectáculo.

Ver sus hermosas piernas largas sin esos medias que las cubrían que eran un deleite para su vista además que también podía ver como sus pechos estaban muy bien proporcionados y sobre todo su intimidad de ella que noto que estaba libre de vello púbico. No podía creer que no se hubiera atraído por ella a veces se reprendía por ser tan tonto solo ver como tierno, trovato hasta inclusive su amigo citrón la intentaron cortejar pero ella los rechazo sutilmente.

Ash dejando un poco sus pensamientos de lado descubrió que no podía dejar de obsérvala era como si una fuerza desconocida se lo impidiera por lo que siguió observándola sin importar que lo descubriera y lo tachara de pervertido.

— ¡Ash tómame! —grito Serena mientras tenía dentro sus dedos en su intimidad. — ¡eres el mejor Ash! — ¡no te detengas!

El azabache se quedó perplejo por aquellas palabras no esperaba que Serena lo mencionara mientras hacia lo suyo no podía creer que ella pensara en el. Acaso Serena se sentía atraída por él.

— ¡te amo Ash!

Como si fuera respuesta divina su pregunta fue contestada por una frase gritada por su amiga. Pero la pregunta que haría después ¿ahora qué sigue?

En realidad aunque le atraían las chicas y sabía que era un beso inclusive hasta tener sexo no sabía exactamente cómo proceder al respecto, sin parecer un maldito depravado. En realidad se lamentaba en no poner atención a los consejos que su amigo Brock le daba en sus viajes. Pensando que no los iba necesitar nunca.

Pero en ese tiempo eran demasiado inocente e ignoraba a su amigo moreno. Grave error y ahora lo pagaría con creces a encontrase en esa maldita situación sin saber qué hacer.

Nuevamente ash antes que pudiera meditar lo que iba hacer a continuación volvió a invadirlo la misma sensación de antes pero ahora con más fuerza, tanto así que sintió la necesidad de quitarse los pantalones ya que sentía que su virilidad estaba creciendo dentro de él. Al retirarse su prenda vio con asombro que su virilidad estaba firme como una viga de acero y por un extraño impulso comenzó tocarse esa parte.

Ash le empezó gustar tocarse su virilidad donde con sumo cuidado se estimulaba su parte más noble sintiendo una sensación tan placentera que ni si quiera los combates pokemon le podían otorgar y para darse para mayor gusto se quedó viendo como Serena seguía con su juego aun con mucho esmero y con tanto ímpetu a la vez que escuchaba sus hermosos gemidos que desprendía de su bella boca y a su vez le inspiraban a seguir con lo suyo.

Después de algunos minutos de comenzar a complacerse a si mismo. Ash sentía que su playera que llevaba consigo era un gran estorbo y también se le quito, quedando como su amiga completamente desnudo. Pronto Ash se quedó en cuclillas mientras seguía observando a su amiga a escondidas y sin dejar de estimular su falo desde luego.

Pronto Ash sintió que su mano le era insuficiente para satisfacerse y quería sentir más placer, por lo que mandado al carajo la poca cordura que le quedaba camino desnudo hacia su amiga tramando algo entre manos.

Serena ignorado que era observada por Ash. Seguía con lo suyo como si nada y no reprimía sus fuerte gritos obscenos que salían de su boca, como si tratara de llamar al atención de su amigo tratando de que viera su hermoso cuerpo y que por fin la poseyera.

Pronto sus suplicas fueron escuchadas por que Ash se iba acercando hacia ella con una mirada determinante y al estar frente a ella a escaso centímetros. Serena se percató de la presencia de su amigo y rápidamente se cubrió sus pechos así como cerro sus piernas mientras yacía sentada algo avergonzada por lo que acaba de hacer sola en el bosque.

Serena observo que Ash estaba completamente desnudo frente a ella y como notaba por su expresión en su rostro el no sentía vergüenza de mostrarse de esa manera frente a ella. La castaña agarrando valor observo de pies a cabeza todo el cuerpo desnudo de Ash y donde puso mayor énfasis fue en el falo del azabache donde se percató que era grande. Inclusive ni en sus fantasías más profundas había concebido que Ash un tamaño tan grande.

La castaña al notar que Ash la miraba fijamente sin moverse. Decido tomar la iniciativa y se recostó abriendo las piernas y le sonrió pícaramente.

— ¿quieres jugar un poco conmigo Ash? —le pregunto Serena con una voz muy seductora mientras jugaba con sus senos tratando de provocar a su amigo.

Ash estaba estupefacto y se sorprendió la manera de actuar de Serena. Aun así decidió obedecerla por lo que trago saliva mientras sus ojos observan con lujo de detalle todo el cuerpo de su amiga castaña.

El azabache sin saber realmente que hacer solo siguió su instinto y se recostó encima de Serena donde recordando que las parejas a veces se daban besos quiso tratar de comenzar con eso. Ash con algo de torpeza, acerco su rostro junto al de su amiga y con un poco de dificultad junto sus labios con los de ella.

Al fin pudo saborear los exquisitos labios de la chica, ella intento decir algo al respecto pero los labios de Ash se movían bien, bastante bien tanto así que se dejó llevar por aquel beso.

A lo cual siguiendo otra vez sus instintitos comenzaron a besarse con más confianza hasta convertir ese tierno y torpe beso en un ardoroso beso al estilo kalos donde la al final sus lenguas danzaban a un compás único recorriendo cada rincón de la boca ajena.

Aquel beso al final simplemente los dejos con ganas de más además no sabían como algo que aprecia ser tan simple los llevaba al paraíso. Ash volviendo a guiarse por sus más primitivos instintos fue acercando su falo dentro de la entrada de Serena quería poseerla hacerla suya para siempre.

Sin previo aviso metió de una sola estocada su falo dentro de ella. La castaña trataba de contener el dolor de sentir como su inocencia fue arrebatada de un solo golpe manos de su amigo de la infancia.

Ash solo miro la mueca del dolor del rostro de Serena y quiso retirar su falo inmediatamente, ya que no quería causarle daño a su amiga pero Serena lo detuvo cuando intentaba retirarse.

—tranquilo Ash, estoy bien solo dame algunos minutos para que me acostumbre a tu tamaño. —exclamo Serena dándole una sonrisa para calmarlo.

El acepto la petición y se quedó estático mientras la intimidad de la castaña se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Algunos minutos después comenzó a moverse con algo de fuerza dentro ella.

Al principio Serena sintió un ligero dolor pero pronto ese dolor se convirtió en un placer, si un placer que nunca había sentido en su vida. Ash mientras seguía con sus embestidas besaba cada parte del cuerpo de la castaña a la cual tenía acceso con gran maestría.

Serena ayudaba su amigo moviendo sus caderas mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda de este. Pronto ella comenzó a gemir ruidosamente mientras su mente se perdía nuevamente en el placer.

Ella en un momento de lucidez comenzó a explorar la espalda de su amigo con la ayuda de sus dedos y notaba como aquel cuerpo era robusto y emana un aura de fuerza y lo notaba en la fuerza que contenía cada embestida que el daba, donde solo sonreía la pensar que no era un sueño. Ellos estaban uniéndose en cuerpo y alma en aquel bosque.

— ¡no pares Ash! —suplicaba Serena.

El acato la orden siguiendo con lo suyo tratando de mantener el contante ritmo de sus embestidas mientras sentía el sudoroso cuerpo femenino de su amiga, Ash pensaba que nunca había sentido algo tan intenso en toda su vida. Sin duda si hubiera sabido que hacer esto era más placentero que una batalla pokemon había dejado las peleas por tener este tipo de experiencias.

Pronto aquel bosque era inundado de los contantes gemidos ruidosos de la chica además del sonido de dos cuerpos chocando constantemente.

Siguieron así por un rato mas donde aquellas embestidas cada eran cada más fuertes y constantes y los constes gemidos de Serena cada vez eran ruidosos y obscenos. Ash solo gruñía mientras trataba de aguantar un poco aunque sentía que pronto iba llegar a su fin.

Estaban tan extasiados que no querían que esto terminara, era algo único y maravilloso pero como todo sabían de antemano que sus cuerpo pedían un descanso después de tan magnífica sesión por lo que Ash llegando la clímax dio una última estocada dentro de Serena, haciendo que este gritara con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía como la esencia de su amigo invadía todo su interior.

Al final los dos cayeron cansados recostados uno cerca del otro quedando dormida Serena por la fatiga. Con algo de esfuerzo Ash se levantó y con al ver a su amaga algo cansada decidió llevársela a su tienda para descansar.

Al amanecer ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto sobre lo de a noche y prosiguieron con su amistad cómo siempre, pero al caer la noche Serena como un cazador que quiere a su presa entro en la tienda de Ash donde al verlo dormido tranquilamente rápidamente se abalanzo sobre de el como una fiera.

El azabache noto como su amiga invadió su espacio pero al ver lo que se proponían simplemente la ayudo a su causa sin impedimentos. Por lo que ambos se quitaron la ropa y nuevamente se envolvieron en ese mar de placer que habían sentido aquella noche.

Desde se día su extraña relación comenzó donde no importaban las circunstancias no podían evitar de hacerlo.

Ash había salido de su regadera y ahora se disponía a descasar cuando de repente le llego un mensaje a su celular. Por lo que el azabache algo resignado decido ver aquel mensaje y vio con sorpresa de quien era.

Era el señor goodshow que solo ponía en aquel mensaje una frase que cambio su humor esa noche.

"hola Ash solo te informó que va haber una reunión con los del alto mando y los líderes de gimnasio mañana ya que el hijo prodigo de ciudad lumiose ha vuelto"

Ash puso su ceño fruncido al ver aquel mensaje sabía exactamente a quien se refería con exactitud a quien se refería el señor goodshow de 'hijo prodigo'. Hace tiempo que se había marchado aquel individuo de kalos por la humillación que recibió de parte del azabache y esperaba a que no regresara jamás a esta región.

— ¿maldito citrón que estas tramando esta vez? —se preguntaba Ash mientras guardaba su celular y se disponía a descansar.

CONTINUARA

 _Aquí el segundo capítulo si he visto sus comentarios de un pokemon diferente y sé que desean una segunda parte y se las voy a cumplir pero no será inmediatamente además que quería sabe si quieren que le suba al nivel del gore para ver si desena algo más fuerte al anterior._

 _Además siempre leo sus reviews y agradezco que les guste esa nueva historia que tendrá lemon y gore, en fin hace poco leí un review muy particular sobre mi fic mistyxclemont titulado 'esa noche'_

 _Que demanda que abusaba de unir a dos personajes que no tienen nada que ver en un fin lemon a lo que yo me pregunto a chinga entonces los fics lemon geek de por aquí, entonces no denigran a los personajes como serena que la vuelven una puta despechada. Claro que no eso es tierno por que el nerd solo se acuesta con ella porque está enamorado de ella ya que el Ash que mágicamente está enamorado de misty o dawn._

 _Mientras existen ese tipo de fics seguiré escribiendo mis fics clemont x misty o clemont x dawn a ver quién se cansa más rápido y créanme a los que me conocen saben que escribo muy rápido y constantemente y si no les gusto entonces como creen que fue mi reacción al leer esa basura de fics geek y encima lemon, además que demuestro la hipocresía de muchos que les gusta ese shipping al resaltar su shipping de preferencia._

 _Pasado a otros asuntos si por fin ya terminare mi fic "se mi pareja" si lo sé es mi primer fic y apenas lo voy acabar pero valdrá la pena al final._


End file.
